Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-182625 discloses a vehicle front structure including a subframe constituted by a pair of left and right side frames extending in the front-to-rear direction of the vehicle, a front frame connecting the respective front end parts of the pair of left and right side frames, respective bifurcated parts formed at the rear side parts of the side frames so as to be curved inward in the vehicle width direction, and a rear frame transversely bridged between the left and right bifurcated parts.
This vehicle front structure forms not only a path by which an offset collision load fed to one side frame is transmitted from the bifurcated part to a floor skeleton member through a rear mount part, but also a path by which the offset collision load is transmitted to the other side frame through the rear frame, thereby efficiently transmitting and dispersing the collision load from the rear end side of the subframe to the floor skeleton member.